Prestressed concrete wall panels provide a widely used, efficient building system. The prestressed wall panels are typically secured to an underlying support structure, such as a foundation wall. Known wall panels have been primarily developed to withstand loads associated with wind and gravity. However, there is a need for wall structures that better withstand effects associated with earthquakes. In particular, there is a need for a connection between wall panels and support structures that provides enhanced resistance to uplift forces associated with rocking of the wall panel during a seismic event.